This proposed project aims to develop an advanced telemetry system for body worn continuous glucose sensors using a new radio based on distance-bounded ultra wideband impulse radio technology for secure, reliable, low cost, low power body area sensor networks. There has been an increasing interest in body area sensor networks due to a number of factors. The technology for low power radios and microprocessors, due to improved silicon technologies, has dramatically increased the capabilities and miniaturization of sensors for health monitoring. Furthermore the number of older Americans (65+) has been increasing and is projected to continue to increase significantly in the future. According to the administration of aging, the older population numbered 39.6 million in 2009 and is estimated to be about 72.1 million in 2030. There is a desire to use technology to help the older population maintain independent lives for increased quality of life and decreased health care costs. There are many research projects and some products that use existing wireless technologies such as Bluetooth, Zigbee, and others. These technologies have been used primarily for their ubiquity as opposed to being the optimum solution. The use of these technologies and more specifically the frequency spectrum that they occupy is increasing dramatically with smartphones and other mobile devices, wireless home networks, etc. causing increasing levels of interference. Another issue with utilizing standard wireless technologies in their current state is privacy and security. The proposed radio technology will include a combination of security technologies including encryption and distance bounding to provide a reliable low power, low cost link. This is desired for applications where the sensor is being used to directly provide therapy decisions such as a wireless link between a glucose sensor and insulin pump. This proposed new wireless link will provide enhanced security, improved resilience to interference, and lower operating power than existing solutions.